


Interlude #1

by JMS42



Series: The fundemental interconnectedness of all things [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMS42/pseuds/JMS42
Summary: Post S1E4 CSI Miami, S1E20 NCIS“Tony, you are so lucky you didn’t have sisters growing up.”“My father was right. I’m going to end up in the gutter”





	Interlude #1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm finally continuing this. Anyone reading, please bear with me-saying updates to this series will be sporadic is being generous :3

** Interlude One **

Post S1E4 CSI Miami, S1E20 NCIS

_“Tony, you are so lucky you didn’t have sisters growing up.”_

_“My father was right. I’m going to end up in the gutter”_

~.~

Tony hadn’t been this tired since, well since their last case. Gibbs was a hard master to please, not that Tony wanted to _please_ Gibbs, well he did, but not like _that._ Regardless, he’d been exhausted and his attention had wavered, just long enough. Earlier that evening, regaining consciousness, becoming aware of his body weight on the hard, slimy concrete floor, his vision still swimming even as his brain tried to sort through the nauseous haze of memories. _The bar, Sacco, someone had spiked his damn ginger ale- the waitress! Following Sacco outside, calling Gibbs- phone ,he’d dropped his phone, keys, gun?_

“Welcome to Hell.”

xNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISx

Stepping out of his shower, wrapping a mostly clean towel around his waist as he stood before the mirror, Tony couldn’t stop his mind from replaying the day’s events. A drop of condensation cleared a wobbly trail down the mirror before he wiped it away with his palm, taking in his reflection with tired critical eyes. He knew he was clean, but he still _felt_ grimy. Tony also knew from experience that it was something time would take care of rather than another round of soap in the shower. Time and a good night’s sleep would heal most wounds. Unfortunately in addition to being almost too tired to stand, Tony was entirely too wound up to sleep. It had been a long day but he was still partially running on adrenaline after literally running for his life through the sewers. He would never be able to watch ‘ _The Goonies’_ the same way again.

Unsurprisingly, his thoughts kept returning to the sewer, particularly running away from Sacco’s echoing shouts and then whispering with Gibbs and Kate through the vents. It had reminded him of his childhood. Hiding from a particularly drunk Anthony Sr., whispering back and forth with Tim through the vents when they’d been locked in their rooms.

_“Tony, you are so lucky you didn’t have sisters growing up.”_

Tony shuddered, he couldn’t imagine what kind of daughter Anthony Sr. might have raised. She would have been completely neurotic or tough as nails. The sons Sr. had raised were certainly a mixed bag of both. Sons, plural, Tony hadn’t seen his brother (outside of the odd video chat) in almost 15 years. They had only started talking again after Tim had settled in Miami, a few years ago.

He had spilled his guts to Abby about it one late night/early morning in the lab shortly after they'd reestablished contact. The effervescent goth girl had advised Tony to focus on reconnecting now and making new memories, not on the missed opportunities or lost time. He was doing his best to follow her advice.

He was proud of the man his little brother had grown into, and proud of himself for being something his brother could look up to if he’d needed. He hadn’t though, Tim had found his own way. He always did. The kid had always had a good head on his shoulders and a way of landing on his feet or at least a knack for picking himself back up. When they were kids he had always had some weird, infuriating Zen-monk inspired or sarcastic comment for everything. It used to drive Tony crazy the way nothing ever seemed to rattle his younger sibling; taunts, names- he’d just shrug and say something worthy of Yoda on a particularly cranky day. _“When 900 years old you reach, cranky day’s you’ll be allowed to have.”_ Tony snorted, still standing in a towel and reached into the pocket of his dirty jeans, ignoring the twinge in is back as he reached the floor, digging out his phone.

xNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISxCSI_MIAMIxNCISx

Tim was humming to himself as he fixed a late dinner. He and Horatio had parted ways earlier that evening and he was still feeling giddy. _Damn_ but could Horatio kiss. Speeds lips tingled even now and it wasn’t the spice from what he was making. His phone vibrated on the windowsill, rattling the glass. He answered it, still smiling. “Aw, do you miss me already babe?” There was a beat of silence before a voice that was not Horatio’s replied, “I always miss you honey bunny.” His brother’s laugh crackled in his ear. “Babe? Does little Timmy have a boyfriend?” The last word was drawn out, said in a singsong childish voice.

Speed groaned, this was why he should always check before answering his cell. His brother was a dick. His brother…the smile slipped from Tim’s face as he wrapped his head around the fact that his brother was on the phone. Tony and he rarely spoke outside of emails and even that was a recent development. “Hey, you’re calling. Is-is everything alright?”

Tony winced, it was sad when your kid brother knew something was up simply because you’d called him. Shaking his head, Tony reminded himself to be grateful that he even had Tim’s number to call. “It was a rough case this week. Got a little kidnapped, you know how it goes.”

Tim gaped for a moment before realizing his brother could not see his face. “Are you serious? Of course you are- only you Tony!”

Several states away Anthony Dinozzo Jr. rolled his eyes hard enough to shake the furniture. He snorted derisively, “Like you’re one to talk brother mine. Need I remind you of the time you were in Santa Barbara and-”

Speed cut him off, “I don’t even know why I told you that story! But don’t change the subject, are you alright?”

Tony took a moment to think about it, “I think I am, yeah. My team- Gibbs and Kate, they came for me guns blazing it was totally kick ass. I had already freed myself and the other hostage of course but it was a nice gesture. It just, the whole thing for one reason or another made me think of you. So, little brother. What’s new? Who’s your new boyfriend?”

“Getting kidnapped makes you think of me? I don’t know if I should be touched or disturbed. I bet that’s not the first time you’ve heard that am I right Tony?”

“You’re deflecting” His brother chided. Speed groaned, there would be no getting around it unless he hung up the phone. Tony would probably just keep calling until his phone died though so it seemed pointless to even try. Instead Speed shut off the stove and moved to slump into a chair. Where to even start?

“I don’t have a boyfriend ok? We, I mean he- we’ve only been on two dates. Sort of. It’s complicated.”

Tony frowned into his phone, “what’s complicated about it? Boy meets boy, boy likes boy- he’s not married is he? Or straight? Is he in the closet?”

“What? No! Tony what the fuck, it’s like you think I have absolutely no judgement when it comes to guys. It’s nothing like that. It’s just…” The silence stretched for long seconds before Tim finally mumbled “we work together, ok?” Tony blinked, that was not what he was expecting.

“Are you seeing that Cuban guy? Ernie?”

“ _Eric”_ Speed corrected. “And no, gross. Eric is my friend and he’s super in love with Caleigh anyway. It’s Horatio” he finished quietly.

“Horatio? As in Lieutenant Horatio Caine? Tim that’s not a coworker, he’s your boss. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Tim growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair and wincing as he accidentally smeared cooking oil in. “No. I’m not sure it’s a good idea. Not at all Tony. But I really like Horatio. He’s an amazing man and he makes me feel like- well, not since Joseph. I think I love him Tony.”

“Tim- you said you’d only been on two partial dates. How-?”

“I’ve known him for years Tony. We were friends before we were ever co-workers and I think I’ve known since first I met him.”

Tony snorted again, “Since you first met him at a gay bar on the shadier side of town?”

“All the best gay bars are on the shady side of town” Speed retorted. “And don’t judge, I also met Pam at the gay bar on the shady side of town. And I know you wouldn’t say anything bad about our Pam.” Tony knew when he was beat.

“I just worry about you, after Joe and- everything.”

“I know, thanks but I think I’m ok. Or at least I’m getting there.”

“Preach!” Tony exclaimed, this easy comradery between them was new and he relished in it.

“Have- have you heard anything?” Tim asked hesitantly.

“About what? About Senior or-“

“Either.” Tim said shortly.

Tony sighed. “No. I haven’t heard from Senior since last Christmas when he went a bender and I got called for bail and also chewed out. Nothing about Tanglewood has crossed my desk in a while but I can look into it if you’d like.”

“No, that’s ok thanks. Senior called on Christmas? I don’t remember you telling me that.”

“That’s because I didn’t mention it. Not really worth the breath.”

It was Tim’s turn to break the silence again. “How’s Kate settling in? Oh and how is Abby doing?”

Tony smiled as the tension evaporated and he launched into a story about a modern day mummy’s curse. His relationship with his brother might not be everything he wanted, but it was better than it had been and Abby was right, he should focus on the here and now. He wondered how much Caf Pow Abby would need as a bribe to look into the history of a certain Miami police lieutenant for him. He might not be able to undo past wrongs but he’d be damned if he didn’t look out for his younger brother this time.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Tony and Tim are half brothers sharing the same father but with different mothers. Tony is about 5 years older than Tim, they've had a strained relationship since Tony left for college without saying goodbye but are working on mending it.


End file.
